


"Have You Ever Wanted To Disappear?"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship?, But seriously who doesn't, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Fluff, Idk Frank really loves Gee's body, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of overcoming past suicidal thoughts, Overcoming anxiety, Overcoming insecurities, Revenge Era, Revenge!Frank, Revenge!Gerard, Shy!gee, jerking off, okay so, overcoming depression, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sweet!Frank, this is actually really cute, with a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Gerard Way, lead singer of the American punk rock band My Chemical Romance, is well known for being extra on stage. But off stage, he is a totally different person; he has to deal with anxiety, panic attacks, depression, dark thoughts and a lot more. Frank Iero, rhythm guitarist of the band and also Gerard's boyfriend, has always been there to help out his baby boy. But can he help him overcome his insecurities tonight?





	"Have You Ever Wanted To Disappear?"

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking suck at writing summaries jfc
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Quick PSA;
> 
> Trigger warnings:
> 
> Mention of past suicidal thoughts  
> Mention of body insecurities  
> Mention of stress/anxiety/depression
> 
>  
> 
> BUT
> 
>  
> 
> Frank is a sweetheart and he helps Gee through this, and everything ends well. Hope you people will enjoy! xoxo

Gerard was standing in front of the mirror in the hotel room he shared with Frank for that night. Their manager had finally called a hotel night, and the boys were more than happy. Sure, truck stops are amazing places for people to stop by, have a snack and take a shower, and the guys had their bunks to sleep, but they definitively missed the comfort of a home, and a hotel was the closest thing to a "small apartment".

The older man kept staring at his reflection, as his partner, who was sitting on the bed behind him, was looking into his eyes through the mirror. Finally, Frank saw Gerard's eyes shut down as he dropped his head in defeat, already giving up.

"I- I'm sorry, Frankie. I just can't." he said, his voice almost inaudible, yet still very noticeable due to the awful lack of noises in the room. The only thing that could be heard was the TV playing in the background and the never-ending buzzes of the lights.  
"It's okay, Gee. Do you want me to give you an example?" Frank asked, resting his palm under his chin as he stared intensely at the other man, who was now turning his back to the mirror to look directly at Frank. The younger man could see all the panic in his eyes as he just couldn't comply to what Frank had asked him. Finally, Gerard nodded once, answering Frank's question silently. Frank got up from the bed and walked towards Gerard, turning him around so he would face the mirror again as Frank stood behind him, his chin resting on the older man's shoulder. Frank placed his left hand on Gerard's waist, pulling him closer, as his right hand made it's way to his jaw.

"You see that face?" he asked his partner, his fingers playfully tracing Gerard's jawline with a soothing touch. Gerard nodded again. "Well" Frank continued, "I really fucking adore your beautiful little face. Your eyes; the way they spark up when you're happy or excited about something. Your cute little nose; it just makes me crack a smile because it's so adorable. Your beautiful lips; I just wish I could lock your lips with mine, they are so soft, yet sometimes so slimy. Your cheeks; the way they become so bright and red whenever something is flattering you, or whenever you feel really glad or happy. Your jaw; jesus fuck I could do this all day and never get bored. Your skin is so fucking soft too. I swear I could never get enough of seeing or touching or kissing your sweet little face." he finally said. 

Gerard listened to Frank talk so passionately about him and couldn't help but blush widely; this was one of the nicest and cutest thing anyone had ever told him. He realized that Frank tried to boost his self-esteem by doing this, and Gerard was so thankful to have such a wonderful partner. Frank was such a sweetheart, and sometimes Gerard thought he didn't even deserve someone as amazing as Frank is.

"Just as I was telling you; you must be either really flattered or really happy that I told you all of this, because you're blushing right now. And you truly are adorable when you blush." Frank said, cracking a smile, making Gerard melt at this sight.  
"Thank you, Frankie, but-"  
"No 'but's. I'll keep going until you believe me." Frank replied, still wearing his adorable trademark smile.

He let his hand drag down Gerard's throat, until it was finally in the older man's shirt, removing it slowly and swiftly, gently caressing his chest.

"Your chest; it's one of the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Your stomach; it's adorable. I s-"  
"No-" Gerard breathed out.  
"What was that, baby boy?" Frank asked, leaning in softly to leave kisses all the way up to Gee's neck, kissing and sucking, leaving his mark on the older man.  
"Ngh- I- Frankie, my stomach is not cute." Gerard said, holding back moans.

Frank immediately stopped kissing Gerard's neck, looking apologetically at his partner through the mirror. Gerard tried to avoid his intense stare, but failed after a few seconds. 

"Baby, tell me, why don't you like your tummy? I'll tell you why I like it. Okay?" Frank asked. He knew that it was easier for Gerard to see what he didn't like than to see what he liked about himself.  
"First of all, it's all fat and chubby. I hate it. I can't wear skinny jeans anymore because I don't fit in. Also, it's full of stretch marks and scars. No one would ever find that attractive. I don't even know how you can think of me as someone attractive, because I am really not. I can't even tell ONE thing I like about myself, but I could name you thousands of things that I hate about myself." Gerard replied very quickly before bursting into tears. Frank hurried to hush him, kissing him again, trying to make his lover's pain go away. Frank hated to see Gerard like this; he hated to see how much Gerard hated himself and how much he wanted to hurt himself. Frank was so happy that he made Gerard realize that life is worth living, but now Gerard's trust issues were getting in Frank's way.

"Hey, baby boy, shh.. Hey, let me tell you; I really love your stomach because it truly looks adorable to me. And your marks and scars are a part of you, Gerard; they are what makes you who you are. And you know what? I actually like your tummy when it's "chubbier", as you say, because that means there's more you! Having more Gerard than I asked for is the most beautiful thing that could ever happen to me!" Frank said, a wide and sincere smile on his face, immediately making Gerard laugh a bit. "See? Look at that beautiful smile! You are so fucking cute and beautiful and hot and sexy, babe. I don't know how you can't see that, because you truly are missing a hot sight, let me tell you!" he added, winking at the older man, making him laugh and blush again. 

"Sometimes I realize how pure and kind you are, and I really don't deserve someone as sweet as you are." Gerard said, his laughter now gone, his eyes back to the ground.  
"Hey- baby- no. Wait. I refuse to hear you say that. You totally fucking deserve me! Just because right now you have to deal with insecurities doesn't mean that you'll hate yourself all your life. I'll find a way to make you love yourself and see yourself like I do."

Frank resumed his previous actions, kissing his partner's neck, going all the way down his chest, letting his tongue swirl around his nipple as Gerard's mouth kept making more and more aroused and pleased sounds. Frank slowly took his baby boy's pants off, making sure to tease him as much as he could. As the older man was finally in underwear, Frank stopped his kisses to look up at him.

"May I?" he asked, pointing Gerard's underwear. Gerard cracked a smile and held back a laugh, biting his bottom lip as he nodded excitedly. Frank finally removed his underwear, revealing the older man's length. Gerard gritted his teeth as the cold air in the room hit the tip of his cock.

"What a beautiful boy" Frank's voice rose up, "you should really look at yourself right now. You are such a fucking hot sight. I wish I could pin you to the mattress and fuck you right there." he added, placing himself behind Gerard, who was holding back moans and whimpers and other sinful sounds. The older man bit his lip hardly as he tried to contain his excitement when he felt Frank's left hand slowly going all the way down his chest, finally reaching his lower region. Gerard gasped loudly at the feeling of Frank's soft hand against his skin.

"Open your eyes, love" Frank commanded. Gerard's eyes opened slowly, still half-closed, as he looked at his reflection; he looked like such a messy whore before Frank. "Look at how beautiful you are right now. This wonderful sight, just for me." Frank groaned as he started to pump Gerard slowly, building a rhythm as the older man moaned and yelled loudly. Gerard's eyes closed again before he felt Frank's hand pumping faster, making him open his eyes in one fast motion.

"Look at yourself. I want you to see yourself when you come. I want you to see how beautiful you truly are." Frank said, jerking his lover, kissing him and sucking on his neck. Gerard tried to keep his eyes open, but he quickly felt the knot in his chest, and he knew he would come soon. Frank was pushing him to the edge, driving him insane. Frank, realizing his right hand was still on his lover's thigh, moved it slowly to his own pants, quickly dropping them before he started to pump himself, matching rhythms with his left hand's movements.

"Now. Open your eyes, my love."

Gerard complied, and it only took a few moments before he felt his stomach twist as he saw both of their reflection in the mirror. Frank looked like a God to Gerard, and that alone was enough to make him come on the mirror and on Frank's hand. Feeling his lover's body shaking against his, the younger man came hard too, still jerking his lover through his over-sensitivity, making him shut his eyes close again as he milked out his orgasm.

Frank took his boyfriend's wrist and dragged him towards him, letting both men fall on their bed. As both of them were still catching their breath, Gerard turned his head and looked at Frank. The younger man turned his head as well and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

"Did you see how beautiful you were?" Frank asked, still looking in his lover's eyes.  
"I... I think you looked bet-"

Frank immediately interrupted him with another kiss, trying to get this through Gerard's head. When they broke the kiss, he looked at him apologetically.

"I hope one day you'll love yourself, at least like Ray loves you. Because we all know Totoro loves everyone unconditionally" he said, laughing and pressing his forehead against his lover's, making the older man burst out in laughter too.  
"Thank you, Frankie" he said, kissing his lover back.


End file.
